


Eternity

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vampires, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Waking up next to Matthew is the perfect start to your day.





	Eternity

 

 

You’re softly roused awake by the birds chirping outside the window. Their happy song makes it impossible to be cross with them for waking you up much earlier than you had intended. Besides, now you’re able to gaze upon the peacefully sleeping man in your bed next to you.

_Oh, Matthew…_

If he were like any man, you would watch his chest move up and down as he breathes, but instead, it remains unmoving. Any unsuspecting person would panic at the sight, but you know Matthew’s well-kept secret from the rest of the world.

You watch his eyes move side to side behind his eyelids. It’s when you end up shifting a little closer to his body does he open his eyes. You press your lips together at evidently having woken him up.

“Good morning,” you say, unable to stop your grin from manifesting.

“Mm, g’morning,” Matthew says with a delicious rumble to his voice. His fingers snake up to your side and slowly glide down and back up your skin. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” you in a sigh. Even your own hands can’t keep to themselves, letting your warmed fingers gently stroke his chilled cheek. It’s astonishing, really, how quickly Matthew Clairmont had been able to charm you in the beginning, and equally so how that charm developed into such an intense and impenetrable love between you both.

Matthew nuzzles his head nearer to you on the pillow. “I could stay right here with you for an eternity,” he muses.

“Brag, much?” you tease him, followed by a giggle. “Though it may not be in the literal sense coming from me, I do share the sentiment.”

You nestle in closer to Matthew, resting your head on his shoulder. He takes your hand in his and let them both rest atop his abdomen. The vampire holds on to you tightly, not enough to hurt or be uncomfortable, but enough for you to know how undoubtedly safe you are so long as you’re with him.

“Never leave me, Matthew.”

“I couldn’t even if I tried, my love.”


End file.
